


i'll scream it to the nothingness

by quinnking



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple.</p>
<p>Water is wet. Murder is illegal. Mulder is Scully's soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll scream it to the nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shorter, fluffier version of what is to come. this was also a dream.
> 
> listen to home by edward sharpe and the magnetic zeros. :D

_man, oh man, you're my best friend. i scream it to the nothingness. there ain't nothin' that i need._

  
_**I** _

She often looks at Mulder and feels like she isn't good enough. 

Broken. Void of emotional attachment. She knows those are two words that describe her perfectly. She's lost so much, done so much to keep everyone out. Everyone but him.  
Him, with his infuriating boyish grin and the absurdity of his beliefs, beliefs that are complete opposite of her own. He's charming and he's smart, and he's caring. 

The last thing she expected, when she saw him the first time and heard his opinions on, well, anything. They're complete opposites, but at the same time, she feels like she's found her soulmate. 

She almost scoffs at the notion. Dana Scully, the Ice Queen of the FBI, believing in soulmates. And she's not even quite sure if she does, not really. But when she's with him, she feels complete; when he's not around, she doesn't. It's simple. 

Water is wet. Murder is illegal. Mulder is Scully's soulmate. 

So when she's a little tipsy and it comes out, when she accidentally lets it slip that she can't see herself with anyone else but him, she runs. She leaves him there in his apartment with the dumbstruck look on his face, as if she'd just told him the biggest revelation of his life. 

_**II** _

He corners her at work, on a particularly slow day. They haven't talked about it since that night, and Mulder's looking at her in a way that makes her skin crawl with anger. He looks amused.

"So, I'm your soulmate, huh?"

The bastard thinks this is a joke.

"Mulder, don't," she warns, sitting down on the chair across his desk and folding into herself. A way of trying to shut him out of figuring out her emotions.

He's grinning and for a profiler, he sure is dense.

"Nothin' wrong with us being soulmates," he says with mock-seriousness.

"Stop," she snaps and that shuts him up. "Forget I said anything, because I was not myself that night. Please, Mulder, just stop and move on." 

His smile is gone and his faux seriousness has been replaced with seriousness that is all too real. There's a crease in his brow and understanding in his eyes. Ding ding ding. 

"Scully..."

She puts up her hand and gets out of her seat. "Don't," she mutters. "You can handle the rest of the day without me, I assume." She walks out without waiting for an answer. 

_**III** _

She's on her second glass of wine when someone knocks on her door that evening. With a deep sigh, she gets herself up from her kitchen table (but not before gulping back the rest of her glass; she's needs this, especially if it's who she thinks it is).

And it is. Surely enough, on the other side of the door, is Mulder.

"What do you want?" she asks as she opens the door a crack, hardly enought to let him see inside or to let him see her, for that matter. "I'm busy."

"Oh yeah, doing what?" 

She scowls at him. "What do you want?" she repeats.

"I think we need to talk."

And just like that, he backs her up into her own apartment and shuts the door behind him. He leans on the wooden frame, watching her as she backs up to create distance between them.

"I have nothing to say." 

"Well, I do." He walks forward, she steps back. "What you said to me while we were drinking at my apartment, it's true. Not a joke." 

She finds something very, very interesting on the floor and she glues her eyes to it. 

"You think I'm your soulmate; you don't see yourself with anyone but me," he recites to her.

"Don't," she says quietly. 

He moves toward her again, and she doesn't step back. Ther'es hardly any space between them now but she doesn't dare look up at him. Not even when he reaches out to touch her. She wants to flinch away, doesn't want to feel the jolt of something. 

"Don't you know," he whispers, his the pad of his thumb scoping the planes of her face. 

She looks at him quizzically, but doesn't pull away, wants to put her hand around his wrist and get him to cup her cheek, to kiss the palm of his hand.

"I've been in love with you since the very first day you walked into my office." 

Oh. 

His hand moves to cup the back of her head, bringing her forward so his lips can touch her forehead, her arms wrapping around his waist loosely. 

_Oh._  

She was so wrong, so wrong. He loves her, he does, and she believes him because he has no reason to lie to her and the look in his eyes when he told her... he loves her. 

"Scully," he whispers.

She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. 

"Scully." 

She looks up at him, rests her chin on his chest, blue eyes meeting brown. "I love you," she tells him, voice thick with emotion that she's not used to revealing. "I love you so goddamn much." 

His answering smile makes all this worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter at audreyjensens, or on tumblr at bedeliadumaurrier. :)


End file.
